


Turning the Tables.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, M/M, Slash, Smut, girl!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been a woman many times before. Now it's Tony's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables.

.

**Day 14 - Genderswap.**

.

"This … is odd." Loki didn't reply. He didn't really move either. He seemed frozen in his position, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, his outer armor layer laid out beside him. 

Tony spun slowly in the mirror, his hands pressed on the dip of his hips, before slowly sliding up his body and over his stomach, to cup his newly acquired breasts, "Odd but ... I could get used to it," One of his hands skimmed over his bottom lip as he skeptically gazed at it in his reflection, "Clearly not long-term though."

"Clearly." Loki finally spoke, his tone dryly amused. "Are you quite finished with admiring yourself?" Tony sucked his bottom lip under his teeth, his hands sliding around to palm his ass, turning to face Loki but craning his head over his shoulder to see his backside in the mirror.

"Mm, not quite." He rolled his shoulders, mesmerized by how they looked. He didn't look that different, if he was honest, which was slightly insulting toward his male ego. 

His ass was pretty much the same, and still hot, so he was totally cool with that. His hair was the same, short and mussed, and his lips were a little thicker; hm. 

His hips were a wider - duh, expected - and his face was softer, minus the beard; obviously. 

His breasts, he observed, were smaller than he'd hoped for but not quite so much that they were practically non-existent. Maybe a C? 

He heard the sound of fabric shifting and didn't have to look up to see Loki approaching him. "Don't be so impatient. This is my first time as a woman. I wanna experiment." Loki rolled his eyes in the reflection.

"There's little time for patience or, _experimenting_. Your friends may notice your disappearance." Tony pressed the palm of one hand under his chin and puckered his lips in the mirror. Loki chuckled softly at him. "Even female, you're too vain." Tony stuck his tongue out at him and then ran it over his top lip, lowering his eyelashes, and grinning as seductively as he could in this form at Loki through the mirror. The look was incredibly flattering on him.

"Well. Vanity has always been my strong point." He murmured, turning to face the god, and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Besides, if I'm vain, what does that make you? Takes one to know one, Loki."

The god in question merely looked down at him, his expression mixing with both impatience and amusement, "It _makes_ me," He leant closer, "Eager to touch this new body of yours. And to take advantage of our so very little time together to show you just why I've enjoyed being a woman so much, in my past." Tony's eyes flared.

"What're you waiting for, then?" 

Loki's hands found his hips and tugged him closer, fingers brushing over his skin like feathers, and Tony's hands quickly found the buckles in Loki's armor. "I really hate your clothes, have I ever told you that?" Loki smiled and took both Tony's hands in his own, bringing them to his lips. 

Oh god, he wasn't going to go soppy now that Tony was a woman, was he? Because this wasn't going to last, and he didn't think he could handle too much romance with a Norsegod. It sounded lethal.

"Constantly." Loki answered him, closing his eyes for barely a second, and magic-ing his armor away. "And I always help, do I not?" Tony scowled at him.

"Undressing is foreplay. What's the point if —" Loki silenced him by leaning down and pressing his lips to his. He kissed in starts, feverish and desperate before slowing to chaste and sweet kisses.

"There are other ways to excite you," Loki said against his mouth, "Undressing me need not be it." Tony moaned against him when hands firmly grasped his ass, and he ground his hips against Loki's.

"Show me." He said, startling himself with how breathless he sounded. 

Loki kissed him softly again, his hands sliding up to skim over Tony's back. They tumbled onto the bed with a grace that only a god could manage and Tony pinned Loki down to kiss him all the more easier. 

The way his breasts felt now, pressed against Loki's firm chest was, well. He could never really find the words to describe sex, to be honest, but it was a hell of _great_ feeling. 

Bending his body backwards, Tony made himself comfortable over Loki's thighs and he pulled his hands over to his breasts.

Loki sat up, gathering Tony up in his arms and pushing him back to seat on his knees instead, rubbing the tips of his thumbs slowly over Tony's now erect nipples. 

And god, if it didn't feel good.

A whole lot better than when Tony had had a feel of them himself.

Loki's mouth found Tony's neck then and the combination of his hands all over Tony's breasts, his erection pressing against Tony's stomach, and his fucking wonderfully talented tongue mapping it's way over Tony's neck and shoulders had him almost keening with need.

Tony hand came down to stroke Loki's shaft and he grinned into his mouth when that earned him a full-throated groan. He began to slide down, ready to try out his new 'pucker' lips around Loki's cock but Loki shifted beneath him and rolled them both over.

"Not tonight," Before Tony could say anything, his mouth was pressed shut by one of Loki's fingers, and he stared up at him with a skeptically raised eyebrow; because, really? This wasn't a porno ... 

Taking a firm hold of Tony's thighs, Loki lifted them just slightly off of the sheets and lowered himself down until his head lay between them. Tony sucked in a soft gasp when he realized just what he was about to do - having done so with other women himself before, obviously - and he'd seen how they'd reacted to it, has seen them becoming something so much less than composed and he'd be damned if he let that happen to him but - 

But all the evidence and experiences pointed toward him screaming out in this. Oh God. 

Loki gazed up at him from under his eyelashes, his breath warm over Tony, "The sheets are quite ready for your hands to fist in," He said dryly. Tony sneered, opening his mouth to tell him that Loki's hair was better suited for that purpose really, but all that ended up coming out was an embarrassingly long breathy moan when Loki pressed his lips to him. Down _there_.

" _Oh_." His shoulders rolled up on their own accord, his fingers twitching on the bed and around the sheets as Loki licked and sucked and - _fuck_! 

It was strange; strange, weird, mindblowingly good and amazing all at the same time. 

Loki's mouth pressed in deeper, his lips and teeth tugging at the folds of skin, and when his tongue came out to play even more, Tony's hands were curling around the sheets in a grip tighter than he'd expected him to try to hold.

His thighs shook around Loki's shoulders, his feet knocking against the gods back and his own back arched clean off of the bed, dropping and rising along with each lick of Loki's tongue while he shamelessly instructed the god on where to apply his mouth, "Ah — God. Yes — just — there, _there_! No lower, lower you idiot, you - oh _god_ …" Loki laughed against him, tingling the most 'sensitive' parts, and sending the most wonderful vibrations through Tony's skin; his mouth opened in silent pleasure and he couldn't muster enough breath to tell Loki to shut up because it just felt so good.

When Loki then used his thumb and forefinger to spread his clit - _Jesus, he had a clit_ \- still licking and suckling at everything and everywhere, Tony's entire back came off the bed as he abruptly sat up in an instinctual motion, as though about to defend himself, before falling back down, curving his back and squirming on the bed; trying desperately to get more of him in Loki's mouth, 

"Oh _please_ — " He gasped and moaned, letting curses mixed with endearments fly out of his mouth. And then. There was the strangest feeling of something, something other than Loki's saliva, between his legs. And with the warmth now coiling in his stomach, and with how turned on he was, it took him a couple of seconds to figure out what it was. 

Oh god, he was wet. He was horny, needy, and _wet_. "Well I've tried everything now." He mumbled, dazed, his voice still very breathy and slightly hoarse. He shuddered when Loki's fingers joined his tongue and was only slightly surprised when one slipped in him, "Shit - !"

It was ... weird. To say the least.

"Yes?" Loki asked him, his breath cool and making Tony's vagina almost spasm with desire. 

It took an embarrassingly long time for Tony to realize that Loki had asked him a question and he nodded quickly, one of his hands curling in Loki's hair and bringing his mouth back down.

"Yes, yes. Good. Fine. I'm fine. Just — more. Gimme more." Loki eagerly obliged, his tongue moving faster now as his teeth grazed over the skin and Tony was almost hiccupping now - at least, that's how his moans sounded to him - god, he was such a slut, "Fuck, hurry up. Hurry, I want you. I want — in me! Please just — _GOD_!" 

Loki had answered his pleas by adding another finger and if this was Tony's female virginity being lost here, then it explained why everything felt so fantastically odd. Loki's fingers thrusted in him, lube not needed at all, and Tony's thanked every single star in the sky that they were in a hotel room and in not the Avengers tower because there was not a single one of them that wouldn't have been able to hear him. "Please. Please — in me. Can I — will you?" Loki grinned at him again, and his response was to press his fingers in deeper, leaning forward until his face was level with Tony's, adding a third as he went.

Tony could feel his face burning, he knew that it was bright red and his stomach was heaving, so he guessed he must hyperventilating, but _man_ if Loki knew how to treat a woman ... 

He moaned softly when Loki kissed the tip of one of his nipples; swirling his tongue around it. His fingers were still thrusting into Tony and his other hand cupped the breast he was softly tonguing. 

Tony bent his head and kissed at Loki's shoulder, his neck, releasing the sheets and sliding his hands over the curves of Loki's back. His hands went lower then and then he pressed a finger in through Loki's entrance making the god almost bite down on his nipple in surprise. 

He grinned innocently when Loki's head snapped up to look at him, "What? I always bottom," _Lie_. He's cried and whined that one time until Loki had finally let him, though he _had_ just lain there like a log while Tony had done so, which had kinda taken the fun out of it all. He remembered rolling his eyes at him, muttering 'control freak' under his breath until Loki had spun them both around to finish himself off inside Tony instead, "Your ass needs love too."

"Mm, perhaps another time." Another lie. 

Tony withdrew his finger anyway, but made sure that his eyes were locked on Loki's when he popped it into his mouth for a taste. Loki stared at him. 

And then his were out of Tony in a second, the hands they were part of now stroking Loki's erect cock instead.

Tony squirmed, "Wait. Condoms." Loki paused, looking up at him and Tony shrugged, "Well, I don't wanna get pregnant, do I." He was smirked at then, which was only just slightly irksome, before Loki leant down to kiss him, pressing the tip of his length into Tony's. 

"I'm a god, Tony." He murmured against Tony's lips, "Whether you were male or female, it would have made no difference for me." 

And before Tony could fully grasp the concept of Loki actually being able to impregnate him, Loki pushed all the way in and any kind of thought just left his mind. 

It was a sharp sort of pleasure, sharper than he'd expected it to be - and trust him on that, he'd fantasied alright - but he could feel his muscles slowly relaxing to accommodate Loki. And he wasn't small, of course there'd be a little pain.

But. Unlike when he'd lost his anal-virginity to some guy at his 18th, there wasn't any kind of 'extra' effort needed. Loki's cock easily slid in once Tony opened up, probably because of how wet he was - ew - and his hands found the skin on Loki's back and dug in.

Above him Loki groaned, shifting Tony's hips so as to get as much of himself in as possible before pulling out again. His next thrust was more controlled now and whatever spot in Tony now counted as pleasure; he hit. "Oh god. Fuck, yes, Loki - _God_ \- " There was no kind of 'easing-into-it' with Loki, no: 'this -is-your-first-time' gentleness or anything at all similar. It was always just pure, hard, sex.

And fuck. Was it good. 

"—please. Will you - Harder," Tony's breasts bounced with each thrust and he cupped them with his hands to keep them still before deciding to, uh, experiment. He pressed them together, pushed them apart, jiggled them, whatever, just trying to get that sensation but he didn't have to in the end. Loki bent his neck and suckled at them for him and shit, Tony was gonna come already and they'd barely started. "How are you so - good at what you do, you - historical little playboy -"

"Time." Loki panted, "And experience." 

Tony pressed his thighs closer around Loki, his hands finding the dip where neck meets shoulder and pulling himself up until they were, then, both sitting. 

Loki's hands found his ass, going along with the new position, and he lifted Tony up whilst still thrusting himself. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, moaning in his ear and throwing his head back at each thrust, gritting his teeth when the pace got that much faster.

When Loki's pants slowly became heavier, he pressed a hand to the his shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, letting himself get pulled alongside him until he lay atop and kissing any protests away.

"Let me take over now." He purred, twisting one of Loki's nipples with one hand while holding Loki's cock up steady for him to lift himself down onto. 

As usual, when it came to sex, he got used to the feeling of improvising pretty quickly and ignored the cramps he started to get as he sped his movements; keeping his eyes on Loki's the entire time. 

His breasts moved with him and he cupped them in a firm hold, again, trying to keep them still.

"Are - Are you close?" He ground out, his voice having gone up a few octaves from the pleasure - or maybe that was just because he was female now.

Loki grunted his answer, thrusting up to match Tony's before pulling him down for yet another kiss. Tony felt Loki's fingers find his clit and he made a noise that sounded weirdly like ' _hahh_ ' against Loki's teeth, pressing himself closer to said fingers. 

With another thrust, Loki came in him with a sigh, all cold breath and dazed groaning, but Tony wouldn't let him rest; moaning in his mouth and grinding his hips over him. Still horny and lightheaded.

Loki rolled them over again and slipped his cock from Tony, his fingers taking over while his mouth occupied the rest. 

Tony bit his lip, whimpering and keening under him. Coming felt like someone had doused him in warm water from the inside out and his entire body just gradually relaxed. Loki smiled up at him from between his legs, before slowly crawling up to lie there beside him.

Tony curled a hand around Loki's waist and kissed his neck, "Change me back?" Loki squirmed when he flicked a nipple teasingly at the hesitation on his face.

"Later. I want you to ride me again." Tony rose up on an elbow and pressed their noses together.

"I can do that as a man." He reminded him with a look, his tongue darting out to lick the top of Loki's lips.

"Mm," Loki's hands slid between Tony's legs and he grinned viciously. "I suppose that can be arranged."

.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Loki or Tony. If I did then the events of ''Of the Record'' would be the basis for ''Avengers 2''. :] I hope you enjoyed...


End file.
